peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig Fanon Wiki:Rules/General
Usernames Usernames must abide to Wikia's guidelines. The username must not have swearing or something else offensive. If it is violating, admins may report it to Wikia staff. Language Foul language on a page (including minor obscenities) must be censored. They should be kept to a minimum. Also, pages must not have any foul language in their titles, even if they are censored. Writing When making articles, please make sure they make sense. Spelling must be high standard and grammar should at least be up to the standards of your average high schooler. Pages that do not follow the above rules will be polished up or, if they have extremely poor grammar and spelling, simply deleted without question. Please note that we do not allow intentionally poorly written articles here. If English is not your native language, please seek help from one of the admins. Offensive content Sexual/shock content Please do not add sexual and shock content onto your pages. Writing about sexual intercourse, fetishes, genitalia or other forms of pornography (except censored nudity) is not allowed, but however, writing about hugging and kissing are still allowed. Racist content Racist content in any circumstance is not allowed. This includes the "n word". Homophobic content All homophobic content is not accepted here, as there is nothing wrong with being LGBT. Violent content Although fantasy, cartoon, and mild violence are allowed, intense or graphic violence (e.g watching a character bleed to death and gore) are not allowed. Claiming ownership If you made a page, you can claim it as yours. However, all pages are free for anyone to edit if you don't put something like "THIS IS 's PAGE! DO NOT EDIT!" on it. Vandalism Vandalism will not be tolerated. All vandalism an admin discovers will be reverted. You will get 3 warnings for this, and if you continue vandalizing, you will be blocked for a week. Repeat offenders will be blocked for a month. You will be let off free if you can prove your account was hacked. User communication * Users must be respectful to one another when communicating on this wiki. Bullying is not allowed; you will get two warnings for these, and if you continue bullying, you will be blocked for a week. Continued bullying will result in an extended block. * If a person doesn't want to be called a certain nickname, don't call them by your nickname. It can be considered a form of bullying if it gets out of hand. * Do not post spam, nonsensical or irrelevant comments. * If you post a comment using uncensored profanity on an article, it will be removed immediately, unless you censor it. * Do not imitate users unless it is done in a non-teasing way. Sockpuppetry No sockpuppetry. If you're blocked, you're blocked. However, backup accounts are allowed but they should only be used if your account is hacked. There is proof that another account of the same IP address is a backup of "for *USERNAME*" or "*USERNAME*'s Backup Account*" is their username. As of March 23, 2016, if you make a sockpuppet account, it will be permanently blocked. Shared account If your account is shared across multiple people, be prepared to take responsibility if one of the people behind the account breaks a rule. Having a shared account is not a valid excuse if you are accused of breaking a rule. Edit wars No edit wars. You are only allowed to undo someone's edit three times; any more than that and you will be in trouble. If it is between two administrators, we will get a Wikia staff member to sort it out. The rule does not apply if: *The accounts belong to the same IP address *The other account is used only for vandalism *The other account is a "backup" account *The other account is a sockpuppet of a blocked account Test pages Test pages will not be allowed here, unless they're a subpage of your userpage. If a test page has been found, it might be deleted without question. Categories Please do not create unneeded categories, like "Bad pigs", "Creepy Characters", "Very short", "Episodes where something bad happens", "Stupid" or "What kind of Article is this?!". If an unneeded category that has been added to a page has been found, it will be removed from the page. If it has been created, it will be deleted. Other rules * Assume good faith. * Do not make pages unrelated to Peppa Pig, The Island of iSally or a show that those shows or their spin-offs have crossovered with. Crossovers are still allowed, but pages not pertaining to the Peppa Pig universe are not. If a completely unrelated page has been found, it will be deleted immediately. * Do not create spam, poorly written, pointless or nonsensical articles. We are currently working to remove all of the waste from this wiki. **The only exception is for pages located in the MLG, Cracktastic or Crazy categories and pages for iSally characters, since iSally characters usually have very little known information.